


Mot alla odds

by Always_and_ever



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Evak AU, Falling In Love, Future, Light Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, Past
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_and_ever/pseuds/Always_and_ever
Summary: Isak har tagit ett uppehåll från sina medicinstudier, på obestämd tid, och jobbar på ett serviceboende där Even flyttar in efter ett särskilt svårt maniskt skov och efterföljande depression
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 72
Kudos: 69





	1. Början

**Author's Note:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "Zero" av Imagine Dragons
> 
> Vill bara säga att jag är fullt medveten om att deras känslor i den här ficen, ur ett etiskt perspektiv, kan vara helt opassande men i ficens värld är väl nästan allt tillåtet, eller? Om någon blir stött av innehållet ber jag om ursäkt på förhand. Med det sagt så hoppas jag att det finns någon där ute som gillar den här ficen.
> 
> Detta kommer bli en kort fic, som det ser ut nu, med kanske 3-4 kapitel. Det kan komma att ändras under ficens gång, beroende på hur det känns.
> 
> Kram till alla som läser.

Han hör inte hemma här, egentligen, men efter ett speciellt påfrestande maniskt skov och efterföljande depression, bestämdes det att han behövde lite extra stöd i vardagen för att få saker att fungera. Det som är mest uppenbart, efter sex månader, är att han verkar ha gett upp, tappat livsgnistan. För övrigt finns det ingen anledning för honom att bo på ett serviceboende, och utan sitt starka sociala nät hade han heller inte varit här. Folk omkring honom hade sett och lagt märke till att han inte riktigt återhämtade sig, som han brukade göra, och slog därför larm till sjukvården.

Hans föräldrar brukade vanligtvis vara där för honom och ta med honom hem till sig. Men tio år, efter att barnen var utflugna, bestämde de sig för att flytta till en mindre lägenhet. De försökte ha honom hos sig men de hade, alla tre, insett att det inte skulle fungera. Så han hamnade, till slut, här av alla ställen. Här där du jobbat extra i över två år och blev erbjuden en tills vidare tjänst för endast en månad sedan. Så ödets nycker, om man kan kalla det så, förde er samman. Du vill inte kalla det 'förde er samman' men du hittar inga andra ord, för det är ju precis vad som hänt, egentligen.

Du är som klippt och skuren för ett jobb som det här och det passade dig perfekt då du bestämde dig för att ta ett års uppehåll från dina medicinstudier. Nu har ett år blivit till två. Det borde kanske oroa dig men det gör det inte för du trivs fantastiskt bra, har fina kollegor, bra arbetstider och en helt ok lön. Så det som uppstått, de känslor som rasar inom dig, är inget du önskar, inget du vill kännas vid och du skjuter envist det ifrån dig. Det går bra så länge du undviker honom men det är inte alltid du kan göra det. Som idag.

Vanligtvis brukar du lyckas övertala någon annan att gå till just honom. Idag var det bara inte möjligt. Du börjar sent och dina kollegor är redan ute med andra kunder. Du känner dig oerhört frustrerad men kan inte, även om du skulle vilja, klandra dina kollegor. De vet ju inte om något för du har inte berättat. Kanske borde du gjort det för längesedan? Men vad skulle du berätta? Ingenting har hänt, inte egentligen, ingenting som betyder något. Det är bara en känsla än så länge. Ja, det är vad du intalar dig själv i alla fall.

Idag är du, helt enkelt, tvungen att gå dit och du vill verkligen inte se fram mot att träffa honom, men det gör du. Du ser fram mot det något oerhört.

Solen står högt på himlen och vinden blåser friskt. Han bor bara ett kvarter bort, på tredje våningen i ett av husen, i det lilla bostadsområdet. Du har precis gått på ditt pass och är trött men den raska promenaden över väcker dig. Du står utanför hans dörr och hjärtat dunkar hårt medan du räknar sekunderna. Du hör försiktiga fotsteg närma sig och strax öppnas dörren. Du sätter på din professionella min och öppnar munnen, hälsar glatt ”Hej. Väckte jag dig?”

”Oj, vad är klockan?” frågar han och tittar förvirrat på dig.

”Klockan är tre”

”Jag måste ha somnat om.”

Du skrattar till och försöker vifta bort allvaret i det som hänt så han inte ska få dåligt samvete och ägna resten av dagen åt att grubbla.

”Somnat om efter att du tog dina tabletter imorse?” frågar du ändå försiktigt medan du tar av dig skorna.

”Jag vet faktiskt inte” svarar han dig och går ut i köket för att titta efter.

I köket spolas det vatten och du hör hur han tar ett par djupa klunkar. Han hade alltså glömt, inser du. Inom dig börjar du förbereda ett tal om att det är ok, att alla glömmer ibland, att det inte är någon fara men att han måste försöka komma ihåg, att ni kan ringa och påminna om det blir för mycket för honom.

Han kommer tillbaka ut i hallen och tittar på dig, mumlar ”Snälla säg det inte, jag orkar faktiskt inte höra samma sak om och om igen”.

Hans ögon ber dig medan de dröjer sig kvar vid dina några få sekunder för länge. Du håller andan och sväljer ansträngt innan du lyckas nicka. Du byter ämne och säger ”Du, det är ju onsdag och handling idag. Skrev du en inköpslista med Louise igår?”.

Hans blick är stadig och ser trotsigt på dig, som för att utmana dig att våga göra något. När du endast knäpper upp jackan, hänger den på kroken vid dörren och låtsas som ingenting, ändras hans uppsyn. Han vet ju, han med, att det inte går. I slutändan svarar han på din fråga och rycker nonchalant på axlarna ”Jag vet inte.”

Och det är just detta som är hans stora problem. Han har slutat se poängen med allt och bryr sig inte. Han bryr sig inte om han har något ätbart i kylskåpet eller om han borde duscha eller inte. Fick han välja själv skulle han inte göra någonting, bara sitta still, apatisk, i ett mörkt rum och stirra rakt ut i tomma intet. Och du vet ju att det är därför han är här men det berör dig illa ändå. Du har inte lov att bli personligt involverad i en kund men du kan inte rå för att du blivit lite väl engagerad i just honom. Du tror dig kunna ana vem han var innan, vem han kan bli igen, bara han hittar tillbaka, hittar viljan att kämpa.

Han har varit här i ett halvår nu och personalen ser ingen långaktig förbättring. Små steg framåt följs alltid av bakslag. Det finns många teorier om hur och varför men du tror att han bara gett upp, att han skulle kunna komma tillbaka och leva sitt liv igen, om han bara ville, hade motivationen.

Ni öppnar kylskåpsdörren och tittar efter om något blivit gammalt sedan sist. Enligt anteckningarna vägrade han öppna dörren för din kollega förra veckan. Kylskåpet ekar tomt och det lilla som finns kvar får ni slänga.

När ni är klara står han kvar en stund och stirrar på de tomma hyllorna, suckar sedan tungt och stänger dörren. Ni sätter er ner vid köksbordet och börjar skriva en inköpslista. Han tar inga egna initiativ idag utan det är du som får komma med förslag. Det tar tid, mer tid än vad du egentligen har till förfogande, men du låter det göra det, tänker att han får ta den tid han behöver- även om det kliar i dig att skrika ”kom igen! Hur svårt kan det vara” rakt ut. Du sitter tyst och väntar, ger honom tid.

Medan du sitter och väntar på att han ska komma med förslag tittar du ut genom fönstret. Allt för att undvika att titta på kylskåpsdörren. Du tittar medvetet bort, vill inte se de foton och bilder som är upptejpade på den. Det är foton från förr, foton där han ler, simmar i havet, seglar på en båt- en person full av livsglädje. Tittar du för länge på dem vill du bara gråta. För vart tog den personen vägen? Du hoppas och tror att han finns kvar där inne någonstans, att han bara måste lockas ut.

Det är likadant inne i vardagsrumet, där inne finns en vägg full av små teckningar, som han själv gjort, omsorgsfullt uppsatta av hans föräldrar för att påminna. Du orkar inte se längre, vill inte. I början hade du berömt honom för dem, för de var riktigt bra. Men det gör du inte längre, inte sen den där ödesdigra dagen på jakt efter en soffa. Det var då du insåg att er relation var något helt annat än det den borde vara. Det smög sig på er, obemärkt, och du märkte det inte förrän det slog ner i dig som en blixt från en klar himmel.

***

Det är lördagsförmiddag och det är mycket folk i rörelse. Det är helt ok för dig och din kollega men du märker att det inte går så bra för honom. Du läser av honom rätt så bra och det är du lite stolt över. De flesta i arbetsgruppen tycker han är svår att komma underfund med men du kunde, redan från dag ett, lätt känna av hans sinnestämningar.. Det är inget du reflekterar eller funderar speciellt mycket över- vissa människor har man bara lättare att känna av. Han lade, ganska så snabbt, också märke till det.

Och nu tittar han på dig, stirrar rakt in i dina ögon som för att se om du förstår. Du tittar tillbaka och ler uppmuntrande, nickar till med huvudet. Du är på väg att sänka din blick och gå till din kollega men något hindrar dig. Ni står, som fastfrusna, och tittar in i varandras ögon. Tiden verkar stå still och alla andra inne i affären försvinner bort, blir suddiga. Det finns bara han och du, inga andra. Han kommer närmare, höjer sin hand, sträcker ut den mot din kind och hans tumme nuddar nästan huden just under ditt öra när ni avbryts.

Din kollega, Louise, ropar plötsligt på er, söker er uppmärksamhet. ”Isak! Even! Vad säger ni om den här soffan?”

Förvirrad och vimmelkantig uppfattar du knappt att hon tilltalar er. Först när du tar några stapplande steg bakåt lyckas du slita dina ögon och svara henne.

Resan hem i bilen känns som en evighet. Du är tyst och han svarar enstavigt på Louises frågor. Då och då sneglar du på honom i backspegeln, varje gång möts era ögon och du viker snabbt undan med blicken. Louise verkar inte märka något alls och pratar oberört på, men du känner hans närvaro. Den tar upp all plats i bilen, suger ur all syre och lämnar dig andlös.


	2. Mitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "Augustikvällar" av Tredje mannen.
> 
> Tack till alla er som läst, kommenterat och lämnat kudos. Ni är verkligen guld värda.<3 <3 <3<3

Ett och ett halvt år senare:

Det är mitten av augusti och solen står ännu högt på himlen. Det är hett, alldeles för hett. Den urtvättade T-shirten klibbar mot din svettiga hud. Sommaren är fortfarande i full gång och du njuter av att ha ännu en termin bakom dig, en färre att kämpa dig igenom. Det var en tuff termin men du njöt av varenda sekund och ser fram mot nästa som börjar inom ett par veckor. Beslutet att gå tillbaka, att återuppta dina studier, var inte lätt att ta men så här i efterhand ångrar du det inte överhuvudtaget. I slutändan hade det varit det enda tänkbara val att ta och nu känns det som om du är på rätt köl igen.

Du jobbade extra i sommar och det var en skön omväxling från studierna. Dina kollegor hade saknat dig och du hade saknat dem- speciellt Louise, av olika anledningar du helst inte tänker på. Hela sommaren undvek du att ta upp det. En gång försökte hon men då bytte du snabbt samtalsämne.

Ni ska hålla kontakt, det har ni lovat varandra. Och ni har redan bokat in en after work. Du ser fram mot att få veta lite skvaller och luska om huruvida flörten mellan Louise och er andra kollega, Daniel, utvecklats till något mer allvarligt. Du hoppas det, för de passar så bra tillsammans. Sist, du hörde något om det, var det fortfarande lite osäkert. Men några veckor kan göra all skillnad, det vet ju du om någon.

Sanden är varm och du för dina fingrar genom den, silar de små kornen mellan fingertopparna. I bakgrunden hör du skratt och dova toner från ett par högtalare. Du lutar dig bakåt och tittar upp mot himlen, tar ett djupt andetag och sluter ögonen. ”Hallå, sover du eller?” hör du.

Du öppnar ögonen och kisar sedan för att se vem det är som pratar med dig.

”Hej Sana!”

”Varför sitter du här alldeles själv? Det finns plats på en av filtarna för dig också!”

Du tar en klunk av din ljumna öl, ler mot henne och svarar ”Åh, saknar du mig?”

”Äh inbilla dig inget. Jag kom bara över för att de andra oroar sig för dig, inte jag”.

Du vänder dig om och betraktar dem ”De ser rätt så avslappnade ut tycker jag..men visst, om du säger det så.”

Hon skrattar till, rycker lätt på axlarna och börjar gå tillbaka men stannar sen tvärt, granskar dig och frågar försiktigt ”Men du, hur går det för dig egentligen?”

”Jag mår bra” säger du nonchalant och reser dig upp, borstar bort sanden från dina shorts och tar sedan hennes hand i din. ”Kom!”.

Tillsammans går ni tillbaka, lämnar de lugnt skvalpande vågorna bakom er. Borta hos de andra är musiken hög, dina vänners stämmor ännu högre. Ljuden överväldigar dig och det tar några minuter innan du vänjer dig. Diskussionerna runt dig pågår för fullt och du försöker hänga med i vad som sägs men ger strax upp. Istället vänder du dig om och tar en ny öl från kylväskan. Burken ger ett pysande ljud ifrån sig när du öppnar den och du tummar på kapsylen några gånger innan du tar en stor klunk. Den kalla vätskan svalkar dig och fyller dig med välbehag.

Solen börjar gå ner, din tredje öl är snart slut och du lutar dig mot Jonas, som sitter bredvid dig. Han lägger sin arm om dig och säger ”Hej kompis! Så fint att du är här. Det var ett tag sedan. Jag har saknat dig”.

Du nickar långsamt, hummar ”mmmm” och trycker hans hand extra hårt. ”Jag har saknat dig med”. Och tillägger snabbt ”Er alla!”

Jonas ler mot dig och säger ”Du stannar en stund till, eller?”

”Självklart gör jag det”

”Jag ska bara gå och, hrm......” han lutar huvudet bort mot det stora trädet och viskar ”Kommer strax tillbaka”.

Jonas går och det dröjer. Du tror nästan något har hänt när du äntligen hör hans röst ”Sana, jag stötte på din brorsa och hans vänner när jag gick för att...”

Du slutar lyssna och vänder dig om för att hälsa, det var alltför längesedan du såg Elias. Inte sen gymnasiet, faktiskt, då du tillbringade åtskilliga timmar hemma hos familjen Bakkoush med att studera tillsammans med Sana. När du höjer blicken ser du dock inte Elias, det första du ser är någon helt annan. Fullt fokuserad på att ge Sana en stor kram har han ännu inte sett dig. 

***

”Är det säkert att du inte ska tacka ja? Vi vill ju jättegärna ha dig i vår arbetsgrupp.”

”Nej, jag vet ju inte vad jag ska göra till hösten. Kanske fortsätter jag plugga, kanske gör jag det inte. Det vore inte sjyst mot er att tacka ja då, och dessutom trivs jag med att vara vikarie.”

Du jobbade kvar som vikarie i några månader till innan du slutligen bestämde dig. De tog med dig ut på middag och några öl, önskade dig lycka till och fick dig att lova att komma tillbaka och jobba då och då, förmanade dig att inte glömma bort dem.

Fram mot småtimmarna satt du och Louise på varsin hög barstol inne på en dunkelt belyst nattklubb. Du böjde dig fram och var på väg att säga det, säga det du burit inom dig i snart ett år, ”Jag tror jag är förälskad i honom, i Even”.

Du böjde dig långsamt fram och öppnade munnen men inget kom ut. Du vågade inte säga något, svalde ner det istället och förblev tyst, fortsatte hålla det inne. Hon tittade på dig med förstående ögon och sade, helt utan förvarning, ”Du vet att Even ska flytta snart, att han mår mycket bättre nu? Han har fått en lägenhet på Tøyen.”

”Jaså?” sade du ansträngt och försökte låtsas som om det hon berättade inte fick ditt hjärta att slå dubbla slag eller din puls att öka.

”Ska du säga hej då till honom? Berätta att du ska sluta? Han skulle nog uppskatta att få höra det från dig istället för någon av oss andra.”

”Vad menar du?” fick du stammande ur dig?

”Isak då! Jag är inte blind. Han är upp över öronen förälskad i dig och du i honom. Jag medger att det inte är det ultimata men du ska ju ändå sluta och han flytta. Så jag tänkte….”

Du skakade på huvudet, reste dig upp, pussade hennes kind god natt och skyndade därifrån.

Hon ropade efter dig ”Isak! Förlåt! Kom tillbaka, snälla!” men du fortsatte gå, ut genom den tunga dörren, ut på gatan där den iskalla nattluften fick dig att dra efter andan- hela vägen hem.

Du trodde du hade dolt dina känslor, att ingen hade märkt, men tydligen inte. Du kände dig som en idiot. Alla hade vetat om det. Hur skulle du någonsin kunna se dem i ögonen igen?

***

I slutändan sade du aldrig hej då, berättade ingenting, och gick din väg- utan att se tillbaka. Du försökte lämna det bakom dig, det gjorde du verkligen. Situationen var alltför komplicerad, kändes alltför fel och stred mot dina principer. Du kunde inte tillåta dig själv att agera, göra det du egentligen ville. Så du gick helt enkelt, sade inte ett ord.

Sedan dess har du varken sett till eller hört något om honom, trots att ni bor i samma stad. Tills nu.

Nu står han plötsligt framför dig och kramar om Sana. Du sneglar på dem och inser att du inte alls lyckats glömma bort, att känslorna fortfarande är där. Dina händer skakar och du sätter dig på dem för att dölja, för att lugna dina nerver, och räknar till tre med slutna ögon, stänger ute allt.

”Är Isak här? Var då?” hör du och tittar upp. Elias står på motsatta sidan av filten, där du sitter, och ser sig omkring, letar efter dig.

”Där är du ju. Hey!” utropar han glatt och går mot dig. Han drar ivrigt upp dig och omfamnar dig innerligt.

Du hinner inte svara innan han vänder sig från dig och ropar på sina vänner. ”Allihop! Det här är Isak. Sanas polare från gymnasiet. Han som alltid var hemma hos oss.”

De vänder sig om, kommer fram och hälsar. Alla utom en. En står avvaktande kvar i bakgrunden och stirrar på dig. Du vet inte riktigt vad du ska göra och vågar knappt titta tillbaka, möta hans blick. Till slut gör du det bara, du lyfter blicken och stirrar rakt in i hans ögon. Du försöker göra det utan skam, utan rädsla, utan en påtvingad professionalism du ändå aldrig riktigt kunnat upprätthålla i hans närhet.

Han lyfter på sina ögonbryn och du nickar försiktigt. Ni närmar er sakta tills ni står rakt framför varandra. Du andas tungt och får inte fram ett endaste ord. Han sträcker fram sin hand och lägger den på din kind, stryker varsamt sin tumme över dina läppar och lutar sig fram mot ditt öra, viskar ”Hej Isak”.

Du slappnar av och låter dig komma nära, närmare än du tidigare vågat och viskar tillbaka ”Hej Even”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vad tyckte ni? Lämna gärna en kommentar om ni kände något.  
> Kram


	3. Början och mitten 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "Svag" av Victor Leksell. En fantastisk låt som passar Evak. Tack älskade, fina, underbara Soapbark för den!

_Jag kan inte va i samma rum som dig_

_utan att jag tappar andan_

_Och varje gång du ser på mig_

_känns det som att mitt hjärta stannar_

_Försöker spela svår och stå emot_

_men du river mina murar_ \- Svag av Victor Leksell

\------

Du minns första gången du såg honom. Eller ja, du minns båda första gångerna- den du först trodde var den första och så den där faktiska första gången.

***

Du minns hur du släpade dina fötter mot den vitbeklädda asfalten. Du mer känner än minns din mammas händer om din midja när de ledde dig upp för trapporna. De var kalla, minns du, trots alla lager av kläder du bar. Du ville inte gå uppför de trapporna, inte alls, men händerna runt midjan puttade dig bestämt och samtidgt varsamt, in genom porten, uppför alla trappor, genom en dörröppning och in i en hall. Du slöt dina ögon och vägrade se.

Redan när du fick veta bad du, inom dig, om att få slippa. Det var bara det att orden aldrig kom ut ur din mun, så alla trodde att du var ombord, höll med. Det gjorde du inte men du sade ingenting och lät dig fösas runt, bli pratad över ditt huvud, som om du inte var där. Kanske var det inte alls så det var men det var så det kändes, så du minns det. Du hade ingenting att säga till om utan fick foga dig i det de omkring dig bestämde för dig.

De första veckorna gjorde du ingenting och ville inte ha med någon att göra, speciellt inte de som envisades med att ringa på din dörr och erbjuda hjälp. De ville du absolut inte ha att göra med och släppte sällan in dem. Dina föräldrar kom ibland. De hade med sig det där specialmalda kaffet, som du fortfarande gillar, och bryggde det i din stora kaffemaskin. De försökte verkligen, det gjorde de. Din mamma satte upp dina teckningar på väggen i vardagsrummet samt prydde det klarvita kylskåpet med kort. Du ville inte ha allt det där men orkade inte protestera så de hamnade där ändå- teckningarna, korten. Du lät dem vara trots att de symboliserade något som inte längre fanns, något du inte kunde föreställa dig att någonsin få tillbaka.

Och så, en dag, knackade det på dörren. Du vet inte varför, för du hade inte gjort det innan, men den här gången öppnade du. Utanför stod han och han log, nästan lite ursäktande, som att han bad om ursäkt för att han kom och störde. Även om det mesta från den tiden är höljt i en tjock dimma minns du att du tappade andan medan du, med gapande mun, stod där och bara stirrade på honom. Du föll för honom direkt. Han behövde inte ens säga något för att du skulle veta att detta var någon som skulle komma att förändra hela din värld.

Men strax kom allt det andra tillbaka. Du mindes plötsligt vart du var, varför du befann dig där, varför han stod leendes utanför din dörr, och med ens försvann den lilla glädje du initialt hade känt. Ljuset i slutet av tunneln var pust väck och allt du såg runtomkring dig var mörker. För du kunde inte få honom, han var inte din, skulle aldrig bli det. Du var övertygad om att ingen, någonsin igen, skulle kalla dig för sin och det accepterade du- för det mesta.

Han fortsatte komma- det var ju hans jobb, men det var inte som med de andra. Han hade en förmåga att kunna läsa av dig, se hur du mådde. Han såg de små nyanserna och tog dig på allvar, försökte aldrig övertala dig om att saker och ting skulle bli bättre, utan lät dig vara du. Den du som du var då. Det gjorde allt lite lättare för dig, gjorde det enklare att existera- andas. Du trodde dig märka att kanske även han kände något annat för dig, något annat än vad som var tillåtet. Han agerade aldrig på det men du såg att han, i smyg, tittade på dig. När han gjorde det kändes det i din mage. Men han var aldrig något annat än professionell och gjorde det han var där för att göra.

Du bannade dig ofta för att saker och ting var som det var. Den gamla du, den du var innan, hade gjort allt för att få honom. Men nu hade du varken lov eller energi över till att göra något överhuvudtaget.

Du minns hur han beundrade väggen i vardagsrummet och gav dig komplimanger. Det hade gjort något med dig, plötsligt kunde du titta på den där väggen utan att få ångest, du kunde titta på den och se den för vad den faktiskt var. Du förstod, efter alltför lång tid, varför dina föräldrar envisades att göra iordning den. För första gången på länge log du utan att det kändes krystat eller för att göra någon annan glad. Du log för att du ville, för att du var glad. Det var en fantastisk känsla. Han rev, långsamt men säkert, ner dina murar och till slut var det, att få vara i samma rum som honom, det enda du önskade. Du drömde om hans gröna ögon på nätterna, hur de dröjde sig kvar och mötte dina, utan att vika undan.

Du föll mer och mer för honom hela tiden och ville inte behöva stänga det inne. Du ville få visa honom men visste samtidigt att det inte var möjligt. I alla fall inte så länge du bodde där. Kanske skulle du kunna söka upp honom när du mådde bättre, tänkte du. Eller kanske be om hans nummer om du någon gång flyttade därifrån. Du blev bättre men bakslag kom och du blev sämre. Det var en evig kamp, som aldrig verkade ta slut, och du tappade fort det hopp du byggt upp om ditt liv och framtid.

Efter ett extra ångestfyllt anfall av raseri, då du vände upp och ned på hela lägenheten, åkte ni iväg för att köpa en ny soffa. Den gamla var i trasor och gick inte längre att använda. Du kunde inte bry dig mindre om den där nya soffan, inte när hela ditt liv var i spillror. Men personalen gav sig inte och hävdade att du behövde en ny, att du omöjligt kunde bli bättre med alla de trasiga möblerna runt dig. Du följde med men kunde inte engagera dig. Det var för mycket folk och du började känna dig stressad, överväldigad av all liv och rörelse. Han tittade på dig med sina gröna, förstående ögon och nickade. Då gick det bara inte att låtsas längre. Du gick fram till honom, med bestämda steg, och sträckte fram din hand mot hans kind. Ni stod nära varandra, så nära att du kunde känna hans varma andedräkt mot dina fingertoppar. Du skulle precis röra vid honom när du, i ögonvrån, såg hur Louise iakttog er. Hon skakade på huvudet och ropade sedan era namn. Ögonblicket försvann och du märkte hur han tog några stapplande steg bakåt.

Efteråt såg du honom inte på flera veckor och när det väl var han som stod utanför dörren kunde du inte ens glädja dig över det. För han var stel som en pinne, obekväm, tittade inte ens riktigt på dig och tilltalade dig endast när han skulle fråga standardfrågorna- det som stod på lathundarna de gjort iordning för vikarierna. Du kände igen frågorna och ryckte till av varenda en av dem. På ett vis kändes det där tyngre än känslan du hade när du först flyttade in. Det var värre att börja bry sig, och få ett avståndstagande som reaktion, än att inte känna något alls.

***

Sen försvann han bara helt, utan ett ord var han ute ur ditt liv. Du var förtvivlad och visste inte vad du skulle ta dig till. Du insåg uppgivet att det var försent och att det inte fanns något du kunde göra åt det. Men något inom dig hade förändrats. Du kan inte säga vad det berodde på. Kanske var det på grund av honom, kanske inte. Kanske var det bara ett sammanträffande att det hände när han försvann. Du vet inte. Vad du vet, dock, är att något förändrades efter att han gjorde det. Lusten att kämpa kom tillbaka, lusten till livet fanns där plötsligt igen.

Du återhämtade dig och innan du visste ordet av fick du en lägenhet på Tøyen och flyttade ut, tog tillbaka makten över ditt liv. Visst tänkte du på honom ibland, kanske till och med mer än ibland, men det erkände du inte, för vad var meningen med det? Han var inte, och hade väl egentligen aldrig varit det heller, en del av ditt liv. Vissa nätter vaknade du med kinderna blöta från tårar med bilder av gröna ögon fastetsade på dina näthinnor. Det var förvisso bara vissa nätter, absolut inget som hände ofta eller regelbundet, endast sporadiskt- men ändå... Du överlevde och gick vidare, kanske.

En tidig eftermiddag, i början av sommaren, ringde Elias och bjöd över dig på middag med de andra. Han hade precis blivit dumpad av sin flickvän, sen flera år, och bodde hemma med sina föräldrar igen. Mamma Bakoush skulle laga mat och ville passa på att se er alla, när möjligheten gavs. Du kom dit, nyduschad och med ett förväntansfullt leende. Men du hann inte mer än att ta av dig skorna innan du fann dig själv stirra in i ett par gröna ögon. Du vände dig förbryllat om och frågade Elias ”Känner du han som står bredvid Sana där på kortet?”

Elias nickade förstrött och svarade ”Ja, det är Isak. Han och Sana pluggade ihop på Nissen. Han var här jämt. Du måste ha träffat honom...”

Plötsligt mindes du, och ja, du hade faktiskt träffat honom då. Du hade bara glömt. Sonja var fortfarande med i bilden, på den tiden, så du hade inte lagt märke till så mycket annat. Men du mindes, med ens, allt väldigt klart. Du HADE tyckt att han var fin redan då och hade ofta stått i dörröppningen till köket och stirrat på honom. Insikten gjorde dig yr. Isak hade alltså funnits där hela tiden, du hade bara inte varit medveten om det.

Efter det kunde du inte släppa honom. Han fanns konstant i dina tankar. Tänk att han hade funnits så nära, hela tiden. Ni hade gått sida vid sida nästan hela livet, levt era parallella liv utan att ha vetat om det. Det var för mycket att ta in. Du började tänka att du skulle försöka ta kontakt, trots allt, men månaderna gick utan att du gjorde något.. Du kunde bara inte, det var något som hindrade dig. Det skulle ju kunnat vara så enkelt att fråga Sana, be om hans nummer eller leta upp honom på någon social media. Istället lät du tiden gå, rinna genom dina fingrar som små små ogripbara sandkorn.

***

Ni är sex grabbar, eller ja, män egentligen. Det var längesedan ni kunde kalla er själva för grabbar- Ni är ju faktiskt redan trettio allihop. Ni går i samlad trupp med varsin plastpåse i händerna. Det är varmt ute och sommaren börjar gå mot sitt slut men det vill ni inte tänka på. Det är ännu ett par veckor kvar och ni tänker krama ur det sista av den tid som återstår. Ni skrattar, håller era huvuden högt, på väg till stranden. I kvällsbrisen ligger löften om en massa skratt, ett par öl kanske. Bara ni, tillsammans, utan några andra.

När ni kommer närmare hör du besviket hur musik spelas från där ni tänkt slå er ner. Du tvekar lite och titttar på dina vänner som inte verkar bry sig nämnvärt.

”Hej Jonas!” hör du Elias säga till någon framför er.

Du kan inte höra vad 'Jonas' svarar men du ser Elias lysa upp och exalterat hoppa till för att sedan skynda sig ner mot stranden. Ni andra släntrar tveksamt efter. Du tar extra lång tid på dig, är egentligen inte så sugen på att träffa nytt folk, men så ser du Sana och trycket runt din bröstkorg lättar något. Du kramar om henne och pussar hennes kind när du hör ”Allihop! Det här är Isak.”

Du tappar andan och känner hur hjärtat stannar till. Kan det vara? Och ja det är det. Sen vet du inte riktigt vad som händer för vips står du bara där framför honom och sträcker ut din hand. Det finns så mycket du skulle vilja säga, så många frågor att ställa, men allt som kommer ut är ett lättat ”Hej Isak”.

Du vet inte vad du förväntar dig, vad du önskar ska hända, men det han gör räcker mer än väl. Han lutar sig in mot dig, trycker dig nära och svarar ”Hej Even!”. Och det, det är mer än vad du någonsin vågat hoppas på.

\----

_Nu vill jag bara vara i samma rum som dig_

_Och jag vågar tappa andan*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för att ni läser!
> 
> * Svag av Victor Leksell


	4. Nutid, framtid, dåtid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "Minns det som igår" av Anna Ternheim
> 
> Sista kapitlet av denna mini-fic. Hoppas ni tyckt om att läsa den och att detta sista kapitel får er att känna något. 
> 
> Stort tack till er som läst, kommenterat och lämnat kudos.

Jag minns det som igår

Tiden är en flyktig vän

Men den läker våra sår

Tiden är en flyktig vän

Men vår kärlek, den består- Anna Ternheim

***

Den gamla trästolen skär in i din ömtåliga hud, kroppen värker från alla år som passerat, men du sitter kvar ändå, vill inte förlora en endaste sekund av det här ögonblicket. Den du har i famnen är större och viktigare än tunn hud och ömmande leder. Det var alldeles för längesedan sist, och du vet inte när du får igen, så du sitter kvar, hoppar lite lekfullt med knäna, lockar fram ett jollrande skratt. Såsmåningom måste du dela med dig, det vet du, men ännu en liten stund är hon din, bara din.

Du stirrar in hennes ögon och hon tittar granskande tillbaka innan hon sträcker fram sina små barnhänder och tar ett tag runt dina rynkiga kinder, lutar sig fram och gnuggar sin näsa mot din. Hon är för liten för att exakt kunna uttrycka det men du inbillar dig att hennes handlingar säger det istället, att hon älskar dig.

Du lägger dina läppar mot hennes örsnibb och säger det tillbaka ”Jag älskar dig med”.

Någon kommer upp bakom dig, tar ett tag kring dina axlar, kramar dem försiktigt och viskar frågande ”Får jag?”.

Med ett stön vänder du dig mödosamt om och lämnar motvilligt över henne. Han ler mot dig och tar emot henne med öppna armar, borrar in näsan i hennes nacke och säger kärleksfullt ”Hej sötnos! Tänka sig, jag får också hålla om dig”.

Han tittar på dig när han säger det och blinkar retsamt med ena ögat. Du rynkar på näsan och grymtar förargat till, gör det såklart på skoj, med glimten i ögat. Ni bråkar nästan aldrig och det var längesedan ni var osams eller ovänner, det är inte sådana ni är.

Du tar sats och försöker resa dig upp men inser snabbt att du behöver hjälp. I ögonvrån ser du dem krypa ikapp på golvet och värmen sprider sig inom dig. Du vill inte störa, inte avbryta dem i det roliga, så du väntar och iakttar- älskar.

Men som vanligt känner han, anar, vad du behöver utan att du måste säga det. Han lyfter på huvudet och sneglar på dig innan han lätt reser sig upp och går mot dig, sträcker ut sin hand, hjälper dig upp.

Så har det alltid varit, ni har stöttat varandra, varit där. Även om det svider till inom dig, att du inte klarar dig helt själv längre, tar du tacksamt emot hans utsträckta hand. För i ärlighetens namn, när klarade du dig någonsin utan honom, egentligen?

Han har på sig sin gröna ulliga kofta, den du gav honom den där gången för så många år sedan, den som framhäver hans ögon och gör dem än mer magiska att titta in i.

***

Han ligger till sängs när hon kommer till er. En alltför intensiv träningsmatch med grannarna ledde till en bruten fot. Nu ligger han där, nerbäddad, med foten i högt läge. Han har ont men ler ändå, för hur skulle han kunna motstå? Hon är ju underbar och en av er. Ni tre- en familj med en hel evighet framför er.

Han sträcker ut sin hand och du hjälper honom upp. Ni sitter sen på sängkanten tillsammans och försöker ta in allt; hennes intåg i ert liv och vad det innebär. Du är lycklig, känner dig hel, men samtidigt så så överväldigad och rädd. Rädd att något ska hända dem båda, rädd att något ska hända dig. Du lägger armen om dem och lovar dig själv att skydda dem mot allt, lovar att vara den trygga hamn där de kan söka skydd när livets oundvikliga stormar viner runt dem.

Det är första natten och du kan inte sova utan ligger och beundrar, kan inte förstå. Hon är er, ni är hennes. ”Hur gick detta till” undrar du och tar honom i handen, håller den hårt. I sömnen, per automatik, trycker han tillbaka, tvinnar sina fingrar runt dina.

Hur han lyckas sova förundrar dig men hon tycks gilla det för hon trycker sig nära honom, lägger sitt lilla huvud på hans sömnvarma bröst och somnar. Vid ett tillfälle vaknar hon och sätter sig upp, stirrar på dig med nyfikna ögon. Hennes ögon lyser grönt och påminner om hans. ”Du är verkligen vår” tänker du och klappar hennes kind.

Det kändes rätt redan från första början och känns ännu mer rätt med henne, mellan er, i den stora dubbelsängen. Hon drar dig närmare och lägger ena armen runt dig men trycker fortsatt sitt huvud mot hans bröst. Det fyller dig med värme, trygghet. När vårsolens första strålar tränger sig in genom persiennerna somnar du äntligen.

***

Du ligger på soffan och tittar på när de leker med bilbanan ni sparat i så många år. Det brinner i staden och brandbilen far snabbt fram över den utnötta mattan, från brandstationen till biblioteket. ”Iiiiiiooooo, iiiiioooooo. Tut, tut” ylar hon medan han desperat ropar på hjälp.

Det för dig tillbaka och du minns när du själv satt där, tidiga lördagsmorgnar, för många år sedan, med er dotter, medan han ännu låg och sov. Dina läppar åker upp i ett stort leende när du tänker på det. Fler år, än vad du vill tänka på, har passerat sen dess. I ditt sinne är du inte en dag äldre än då men din kropp säger något annat.

Ytterdörren öppnas plötsligt och någon ropar ”Hallå, är det någon här?”

”Vi är här inne” ropar du och sätter dig ansträngt upp.

Hon kommer in. Hennes kinder är röda och håret tilltufsat. Strax står hon vid bilmattan och böjer sig ner, tar sin dotter i famnen och pussar lätt ovansidan av hennes huvud.

”Har det gått bra?” undrar hon och ni nickar, svarar ”Hon har varit helt fantastisk- som vanligt.”

Ni tar en kopp kaffe tillsammans och några bullar som han bakade häromdagen. Det är han som gör allt sånt nuförtiden. Förr var det du, men din energi och ork är inte längre som den brukar, så han gör det nu- och han är riktigt duktig på det. Faktiskt mer duktig än vad du någonsin hade kunnat ana. Ni sitter vid köksbordet och skrattar, umgås, pratar, äter bakta bullar och dricker kaffe- har det fint.

Till slut måste de gå. Klockan är mycket och det är mycket som ska hinnas med, så de reser sig upp och går mot hallen, tar på sig. Ni säger hej då och kramar om varandra, länge, innan de slutligen öppnar dörren och lämnar er med löften om att snart komma tillbaka.

Lägenheten fylls av en tystnad. Tv:n och barnfilmen stängs av, bilbanan viks ihop och brandbilen stoppas ner i lådan tillsammans med alla de andra bilarna och skjuts in under byrån i hallen, till nästa gång.

Du sitter i soffan med fötterna på bordet, tittar på någon dokumentär, när du känner soffan röra sig. Du vänder på ditt huvud och ser han närma sig. Han lägger sitt huvud i ditt knä och du för dina fingrar genom hans hår. Han suckar förnöjt och sluter ögonen, säger ”Jag älskar dig- nu, då och för alltid”.

”Och jag älskar dig- har alltid gjort, kommer alltid göra”

***

Du minns det som igår. Sluter du ögonen är du där, där i ögonblicket .

Det blåser och regnar men du måste ut, iväg, har en tid att passa. Trots regnet följer han dig till hållplatsen och håller dig sällskap. När du säger att han inte behöver följa med, inte behöver stå där ute i regnet med dig, fnyser han bara och svarar ”Det är klart jag följer med, vad tror du egentligen? Jag vill vara med dig så mycket jag bara kan. Vi har redan förlorat alltför mycket tid”.

Spårvagnen dröjer och folkmassan växer sig större. Under tiden blir ni våtare och våtare, tills ni är genomdränkta av regnet. En extra stark vindpust river av kapuschongen från hans huvud och lämnar det bart. Du stirrar på honom, slås av hur vacker han är, och glömmer, för en sekund, av det hällande regnet. Hela han är en stor vattenpöl men en ensam vattendroppe rinner nerför hans näsrygg och du kan inte låta bli att torka bort den. Han låter dig göra det, följer dina rörelser med sina blå ögon, och fångar din hand med sin precis när du är på väg att ta bort den från hans nedkylda hud.

Ni ler mot varandra och närmar er. Kyssen som följer är nog den bästa du någonsin delat med någon. Den är precis rätt, men tar slut alldeles för fort, när spårvagnen stannar till med ett ryck bredvid er. Ni sliter er från varandra och du går på, lämnar honom ensam kvar. Du sätter dig allra längst bak och ser, genom fönstret, hur han blir mindre och mindre, tills han bara är en liten prick långt bort i horisonten.

Gårdagen på stranden och efterföljande natt i hans säng är ännu klart i ditt minne och du njuter från minnet av hans heta händer på din hud. Du vet, med all säkerhet, att det inte är sista gången ni kommer ses. Ni kommer ses igen, det är du övertygad om.

Du lutar din rygg mot sätet, gäspar och lägger huvudet mot den immiga rutan. Spårvagnen stannar till, öppnar sina dörrar och släpper av passagerare medan andra står utanför och tålmodigt väntar på att få stiga på. Två av de sista att gå på är en mamma och hennes son. Han sover lugnt i hennes famn och snarkar lätt medan snor rinner från hans näsa ner på hennes tunna jacka. Hon sniffar kärleksfullt in i pojkens hår och vilar sen sitt huvud på hans.

Du ler ömt och fortsätter iaktta dem resten av resan. De rör upp något inom dig, tankar och känslor som gör dig varm inombords, saker du aldrig vågat tänka på förut men som nu inte längre känns så främmande eller skrämmande.

För vem vet, kanske kommer han och du tillbringa resten av era liv ihop? Få barn och barnbarn? Du har ingen aning. Det enda du vet är att möjligheterna är många, att framtiden ligger framför dina fötter och att du äntligen vågar hoppas på något mer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massa kärlek till er alla!!! <3 <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> *Tuggar nervöst på naglarna* vad tyckte ni?? Lämna gärna en kommentar då blir jag glad! <3


End file.
